Duncan
Duncan to uczestnik Totalnej Porażki z pierwszej obsady. Na'' Wyspie Totalnej Porażki(odcinki 1-24) rywalizował w drużynie Zabójczych Okoni. Na "Planie Totalnej Porażki" grał w drużynie Trzeszczących Żarów i w oficjalnej wersji wygrał program (w wersji alternatywnej i obowiązującej w Polsce był drugi). Dostał się do "Totalnej Porażki w Trasie" (odcinki 1 i 13-21), gdzie na początku odszedł z gry, by potem wrócić w odcinku ''Gdy widzę Londyn to... i zostać członkiem Drużyny Chris Jest Naprawdę Bardzo Bardzo Bardzo Bardzo Słodki. Zajął tam piąte miejsce. Uczestniczył również w'' "Totalnej Porażce: Plejadzie Gwiazd" (1-8), jako członek Nikczemnych Sępów, jednak po uratowaniu Gwen w trzecim odcinku zamienia się z Courtney na drużyny i przechodzi do Bohaterskich Chomików. Osobowość Jest to typowy łobuz i buntownik co najwyraźniej kręci inne uczestniczki, ponieważ został złotym medalistą w olimpiadzie lasek (Gwen i Courtney). Lubi się znęcać nad słabszymi (w drugim sezonie znęcał się na Haroldzie za wyrzucenie Courtney z pierwszego sezonu), robić niewybredne kawały, kraść, rozbierać na części pierwsze rowery i samochody oraz podpalać (za co trafił do poprawczaka). Co ciekawe, cała jego rodzina to policjanci. Nie jest jednak zły do szpiku kości (choć sam chciałby być za takiego uważany). Piąty sezon ukazuje nam jego niespodziewaną wrażliwość. W piątym odcinku owego sezonu Gwen zrywa z Duncanem, co dla Duncana jest szokiem. Wyspa Totalnej Porażki Duncan przybył na Wyspę jako siódmy w odcinku ''Miejsce takie sobie cz.1. Nie byłthumb|left|Wściekły Duncan zadowolony, że luksusowy hotel okazał się Obozem Wawanakwa. Chris uświadomił mu jednak, że jeśli będzie robił problemy, trafi z powrotem do poprawczaka. Duncan więcej już nie marudził. Szybko pokazał na co go stać: znęcał się nad jeleniem, podrywał Heather i wszczął konflikt z Noah. Został przydzielony do drużyny Zabójczych Okoni. Podczas pierwszego zadania w odcinku'' Miejsce takie sobie cz. 2 bez większych problemów skoczył z klifu. Jednak cała drużyna przegrała. Duncan zaproponował, by wywalić jakiegoś tchórza (a najlepiej Courtney, gdyż DJ i jego siła mogły się później przydać). Dostał ósmą piankę. Podczas wyzwania w ''Wielkim spaniu Duncan wytrzymał najdłużej z Okoni. Po pierwszym rozdziale historii Kanady zostali tylko Gwen i on. thumb|left|119px|Podczas BezsennotlonuMimo, że bardzo mu się chciało sikać postanowił nie iść do toalety. Jednak, gdy Gwen ostrzegła go, że czeka go jeszcze 10 rozdziałów, poszedł do wychodka i tam zasnął, przez co Okonie przegrały. W tym odcinku zrobił on pierwszy kawał Haroldowi: włożył śpiącemu chłopakowi rękę do szklanki z wodą i patrzył jak ten sika w spodnie. Otrzymał piankę jako pierwszy. Od początku Awantury przy grze w zbijaka Duncan był śpiący po poprzednim zadaniu. Dowlókł się do boiska i padł na ławkę. Zagroził, że zabije, jeśli ktoś go obudzi. Jednak po dwóch rundach Okonie przegrywały. Courtney zdecydowała, że trzeba go jednak obudzić. Wszyscy wzięli długą gałąź i z thumb|left|Duncan i patyk....odległości obudzili go dźgając go w nos. Obudzony i wściekły Duncan złamał gałąź i zaatakował najbliżej stojącego Harolda. Między nimi stanęła Courtney, która groźbą wyeliminowania go, zmusiła, by im pomógł. Zaprezentował on metodę, której nauczył się w poprawczaku - "Popędź nowemu kota". Wszyscy mieli rzucać w kierunku jednej osoby, uniemożliwiając jej ucieczkę. Był pełen uznania, gdy Harold uniknął wszystkich piłek. Na początku Niezbyt sławnych miał ochotę pokazać swoje umiejętności. Jednak, gdy Chris powiedział, że mogą to być tylko zdolności legalne, tylko pstryknął palcami z niezadowolenia. Podczas zadania w odcinku Kiepskie zagadał do Courtney i spytał się ją bez ogródek, co jest do jedzenia, co wkurzyło dziewczynę. Gdy DJ przyniósł zająca, Duncan chciał go zjeść. Potem jako jedyny z Okoni, zauważył brak Katie i Sadie. Opowiedział kolegom straszną historię o mordercy z hakiem zamiast dłoni. Wszystkich przestraszył, gdy nagle pokazał swój hak. Reakcja kolegów doprowadziła thumb|...Teraz z hakiemgo do śmiechu. Wkurzył tym (nie po raz pierwszy) Courtney. Gdy zawył wilk, ona przytuliła się do niego. Rano, gdy obudził się, zauważył, że na jego piersi śpi Courtney. Dostał drugą piankę. Przy ognisku na początku Czynnika fobii Duncan przyznał się, że boi się makiety Celine Dion ze sklepu muzycznego. Następnego dnia musiał taką makietę przytulić. Dzięki Courtney zrobił to i zdobył dla Okoni punkt. Próbował podnieść Courtney na duchu, gdy ta miała skoczyć do zielonej galaretki, ale bez skutku. Po tym jak Tyler został wyeliminowany, wyśmiewał się z jego lęku przed kurczakami. Na początku wyzwania w odcinku W górę strumienia ''plynął łódką na Wyspę Kości razem z Haroldem i Sadie. Swoją zapalniczką rozpalił ognisko, dzięki czemu Okonie wysunęły się na prowadzenie. Na początku ''Paintballa i polowania na jelenia został mianowany jeleniem. Bardzo buntował się założeniu poroża, czerwonego noska i ogonka. Chris zagroził mu jednak, że jeśli to zdejmie, zostanie zdyskwalifikowany. Gdy DJ pobiegł w las na czworaka, był w szoku. W czasie wędrówki po lesie, znalazł strumyk, z którego napił się wody. Jednak zaczaił się na niego Owen. W pewnym momencie Duncan poczuł zapach fasoli i od razu wpadł, że to Owen i zwiał. Później malował czaszkę sprayem na drzewie. Na tej czynności przyłapała go Courtney. Zauważyła, że strasznie śmierdzi (był to zapach Owena). Potem pokłócili się o to w którą stronę trzeba iść, by trafić do obozu. Każde z nich poszło więc w swoją stronę i szczepili się porożami. W takiej pozycji wrócili do obozu, co spowodowało niezłą sensację. Duncan powiedział, że nie potrafi ona trzymać poroża z dala od niego. Zarobił kopniaka w czułe miejsce. Na początku odcinka Jeśli nie możesz znieść upału... w czasie robienia pompek, poczuł zapach gaci Harolda. Był na niego mocno wkurzony. Namówił DJ'a i Geoffa by dać thumb|left|90px|Tuli CourtneyHaroldowi nauczkę. Przygotowywał z Courtney deser. Ciągle na niego narzekała, ale się tym nie przejmował. Przyszedł "z odsieczą" Haroldowi, gdy Geoff naśmiewał się z jego malutkich majteczek i powiedział mu, że w domku leży para jego majtek. Nie powiedział jednak, że są one posmarowane ostrym sosem. W efekcie ku uciesze wszystkich wrócił w piżamie. Był zły, gdy Chris dał tylko 6 pkt. za jego deser. Mimo to Okonie wygrały. Z radości objął Courtney i puścił dopiero na wyraźne żądanie. W nocy, wspólnie z Geoffem i DJ-em wynióśł do Portu Wstydu łóżko ze śpiącym Haroldem. Płynąc kajakiem, mówił, że jeżeli Harold obieca, że nie będzie rozrzucał brudnej bielizny po pokoju, to oddadzą mu ubrania. Rano w odcinku Komu możesz zaufać? Duncan ukradł kubek, co zauważyła Courtney. Zaczął się droczyć z wkurzoną dziewczyną. Wspólnie z DJ-em wystąpił w konkurencji "ekstremalnie niebezpieczna wspinaczka górska", przeciwko Gwen i Heather. Duncan miał asekurować wpinającego się przyjaciela. Nie zrobił na nim thumb|Obryzgany Tabasco...sos tabasco, którym uraczył go Chris. W pewnym momencie Heather pociągnęła za sznur i zerwała spódniczkę Gwen, odsłaniając jej bieliznę. Duncan zapatrzył się na majtki gotki i nie zauważył, że lina okręciła się wokół jego kostki, akurat wtedy, gdy DJ zaczął spadać. Poleciał do góry i spotkał się z kumplem w połowie drogi. Gdy DJ zaczął rozpaczać z powodu utraty Zajączka, poszedł do lasu i znalazł mu nowego pupila. Widziała to Courtney i szczerze mu pogratulowała. Dostał pierwszą piankę. Na początku Podstaw naprężenia można było zobaczyć Duncan'a jak wycinał swoim nożem czaszkę na ścianie domku. Wtedy Harold oskarżył jego i Geoffa o wsadzenie jego majtek do kanapki. Duncan jak wszyscy w pierwszym zadaniu trzymał canoe nad głową, ale kibicował Geoffowi w robieniu Haroldowi kolejnego kawału. Potem dał Haroldowi do wypicia olej do smażenia. Oburzyło to Courtney, która powiedziała że jest niedojrzały i miły. Nie powiedziała jednak czemu. W czasie wieczornego treningu, wyłączył magnetofon, czym zarobił sobie 20 pompek. Bez problemu napisał esej jak to kocha Chefa. Zapisał 5 stron słowem "bardzo". Przy okazji znowu wdał się w sprzeczkę z kucharzem. Powstrzymała go jednak Courtney. W czasie biegu z przeszkodami, zawiadomił Szefa, że Harold nie nadaje się do dalszej rywalizacji, po tym jak ten najadł się błota. Wyśmiewał się z LeShawny, gdy ta zapadała się w błocie. Za karę Chef znów mu zadał pompki. thumb|left|...Całujący Chefa w nos Duncan pocałował wtedy Chefa w nos. Wkurzony kucharz wysłał go do szopy, by spędził tam noc. Gdy znalazł się w środku, był przerażony widokiem haków, lin itp. i przyznał, że powinien trzymać język na kłódkę. Był bardzo ucieszony tym, że Courtney do niego przybyła. Nie zjadł, przyniesionego przez nią, kleiku. Przekonał dziewczynę, że łamanie reguł jest fajne i namówił ją do wyprawy do bufetu ekipy. Wspólnie zabrali różne smakołyki z lodówki. Courtney w końcu pocałowała Duncana. Geoff i DJ pogratulowali mu. Dotarł do ostatniego zadania, czyli wiszenia do góry nogami na gałęzi. Duncan spadł jako pierwszy. Pogratulował Courtney, gdy ta powiedziała Szefowi, że powinien wsiąść tabletkę na luz. Był zszokowany, gdy okazało się, że to Courtney odpada. Próbował ją bronić, bezskutecznie. Ostatecznie podarował jej czaszkę wystruganą z drewna i pomachał jej. Otrzymał pierwszą piankę. thumb|124px|Trzyma Chrisa za koszulkęPrzez większość Ekstremalnej tortury był zadowolony, mimo że stracił wcześniej dziewczynę. Powodów do niezadowolenia dała mu Lindsay. Za zadanie miała zebrać wszystkie flagi, jadąc na nartach wodnych. Motorówką kierował właśnie Duncan. Lindsay była bardzo zdeterminowana by wygrać. Duncan w ostateczności specjalnie wpadł na głaz, ale dziewczyna i tak przecięła linię mety. Duncan jako ostatni dostał piankę. Tłumaczył porażkę zdeterminowaniem laski. Na porannej imprezce w Drugim śniadaniu obrzydliwości zapodawał muzykę. Jak inni chłopcy nie był w stanie zjeść byczych jąder. Wkurzył się na Geoffa, że ten przekonał Bridgette do zjedzenia tych jąder, czym doprowadził do zwycięstwa dziewcząt. Po krótkiej kłótni chłopcy pogodzili się. Ostatecznie okazali się lepsi i popłynęli do kurortu na 2 dni. Razem z innymi chłopakami, wrócił bardzo zadowolony z kurortu w odcinku Bez bólu nie ma gry. Wyśmiewał się z dziewczyn, że te ledwo są w stanie wytrzymać ze sobą. Gdy Chris ogłosił rozwiązanie drużyn, podziękował kolegom za współpracę i wyjaśnił Owenowi, że teraz działają solo. Był pierwszą osobą, thumb|left|Duncan i żółwikktóra miała zmierzyć się z torturami. Miał stać bez żadnej ochrony na bramce hokejowej, a w tym czasie Szef miał strzelać karne krwiożerczymi żółwiami. Duncan wytrzymał 10s. Ostatecznie jednak został zakuty w dyby. Głosował na Heather, gdyż to ją obwiniał o wyeliminowanie Courtney, co było nieprawdą. Za zadanie w odcinku Szukać i nie zniszczyć miał zdobyć klucz, wiszący w płonącej obręczy. Bez problemu przeskoczył przez nią i zdobył klucz. W czasie, gdy sobie odpoczywał, Leshawna powiedziała mu o tym, że Heather robi brudne gierki wokół Trenta. W jego skrzyni były paczki czipsów. Zagłosował za eliminacją chłopaka, gdy okazało się, że Heather jest nietykalna. Dostał przedostatnią piankę. Podczas odcinka Ukryj się i bądź podstępny Duncan schował się w jaskini. Tam też zorganizował pierwsze spotkanie chłopaków i zaproponował im zawarcie sojuszu przeciwko dziewczynom. Owena zmusił do przystąpienia do sojuszu, trzymając go nad niewielkim urwiskiem. Później wypędził ich ze swej kryjówki. Znalazł go jednak tam Szef. Kolejną naradę sojuszu zorganizował w Porcie Wstydu. Zaproponował eliminację Bridgette. Twierdził, że wszyscy ją lubią, jest lepsza w sportach i że jest to jedyna okazja. Wszyscy się zgodzili, choć Geoff z oporami. Jako ostatni dostał piankę. Głosowała na niego część dziewczyn. Na początku Przedniej zabawy grał w rzucanie dyskiem z resztą zawodników. Gdy usłyszał zawodzenie Geoffa, postanowił go pocieszyć. Przekonywał chłopaka, że był to strategiczny ruch. Ucieszył się, że ten przypomniał sobie o niezjedzonym śniadaniu. Uznał, że wraca do siebie. Przywołał DJ-a i Owena, gdy ci wzruszyli się, tym że Lindsay nigdy nie dostała prezentu, o jaki prosiła św. Mikołaja. Wspólnie z DJ-em, Geoffem i Owenem budował swój rower. Przyznał kolegom, że w czasie swojej pierwszej jazdy rowerem, takthumb|Maszyna jak z "Mad Maxa", chłopie! przywalił o ziemię, że złamał obojczyk. Kość wystawała mu z barku. Jego rower miał z przodu czachę. Jednak on miał jechać na rowerze Lindsay. Dojechał nim do mety. Jego rowerem jechał Owen. Okazało się, że rower ten nie ma pedałów, ale silnik odpalany za pomocą czaszki. Owen w końcu na to wpadł i przekroczył linię mety, ale nie wiedział jak się zatrzymać. Duncan krzyknął, że musi nacisnąć czaszkę. Punk pojechał w drugim wyścigu przez tor motocrossowy. Przed startem przywołał Owena do porządku, gdy ten rozmawiał sobie z Lindsay. W czasie wyścigu poślizgnął się na plamie oleju. Przez to nie dojechał do mety.Był zaskoczony, tym jak Heather po wyścigu potraktowała Lindsay i z niedowierzaniem słuchał wulgaryzmów blondynki. Wieczorem na początku Haku, liny i trudnego zadania wszyscy obozowicze oglądali horror. Duncan'owi bardzo się podobał, chociaż uznał, że to tylko komedyjka. Okazało się, że Gwen również uwielbia takie filmy. Gdy Chris i Chef uciekli z Wyspy i zostawili gazetę z informacją o ucieczce psychopatycznego zabójcy, nawet w to uwierzył. Poszedł z Gwen ustalać plan działania. Jednak wszyscy gdzieś szli i Duncan został sam z Gwen. Bawił się wtedy ogniem i podpalił tablicę z rysunkami. Gwen pobiegła po wodę, a on usłyszał głosy i wyszedł zabójcy na spotkanie. Spotkał się z Szefem, przebranym za psychola, w Porcie Wstydu. Pokonał przeciwnika mimo początkowych trudności. Zjawił się z pokonanym przeciwnikiem w namiocie, gdzie był Chris i wszyscy złapani. Na monitorze zauważono Gwen i prawdziwego psychopatę. Razem z innymi pobiegł ją ostrzec. Dał gotce piątkę, gdy ta pokonała psychola. Na początku Obłędu na Wawanakwa ''Chris ogłosił, że najbliższe zadanie będzie polegać na złapaniu zwierzaka. Wtedy Duncan wziął rękę Owena i ogłosił, że już to zrobił. Ostatecznie miał złapać szopa. Początkowo chciał wykorzystać, do złapania go, młot. Jednak odradziły mu to Gwen i Heather. Wtedy zdecydował się na pilarkę. Potem zaproponował Heather sojusz. Powiedział, że pomoże jej złapać niedźwiedzia. Odmówiła, ale on wiedział, że wróci. Znalazł jednego szopa, a zaraz potem pojawiło się mnóstwo nowych. Zadowolony ruszył na grupkę zwierzaków, która zaczęła rosnąć. Wtedy włączył pilarkę i zbliżał się coraz bardziej. Zwiększała się liczba wkurzonych szopów, które ze swych ciał stworzyło olbrzymiego robota. Duncan zaczął uciekać, a szoporobot gonił go i strzelał szopimi pociskami. Jeden zwierzak trafił go i przyczepił się do niego pazurami. Chłopakowi udało się zdjąć go z głowy i wrzucił do klatki. Zadowolony z siebie, myślał, że wygrał. Dopiero Heather wyprowadziła go z błędu i powiedziała, że Gwen była szybsza. Wtedy Duncan zaproponował Heather, że może jej pomóc. Ta nie była zbyt chętna, ale ostatecznie się zgodziła. Duncan przekonał ją, by założyła jelenie poroże i ogonek. Miała udawać jelenia i zachęcić niedźwiedzia, by pobiegł za nią. Początkowo szło dobrze, ale Heather nagle gdzieś zniknęła i misiek sobie pobiegł. Duncan, biegnący za zwierzem spytał się Izzy, czy nie widziała Heather. Okazało się, że ruda świruska trafiła ją nabojem usypiającym. Na widok naboju w tyłku dziewczyny, Duncan zaczął się histerycznie śmiać. Heather nie złapała swej ofiary i za karę musiała wyczyścić WC. Była jednak sparaliżowana i tą pracę za nią zrobił właśnie Duncan (jako sojusznik). Dostał czwartą piankę. Na czas wyzwania podczas ''Próby potrójnie uzbrojonego triathlonu Duncan został skuty kajdankami z Leshawną. Oświadczył, że w pierwszym zadaniu to on będzie jadł. Dziewczyna nie chciała się zgodzić i zaczęli się siłować. Pojedynek ten wygrał Duncan, przyciskając jej rękę swoją drugą ręką. LeShawna zaczęła mu wciskać jedzenie, tak szybko, że nie nadążał z połykaniem. Jednak i tak nie wygrali. Potem koniecznie chciał płynąć z przodu canoe, thumb|Siłuje się z LeShawnąale musiał ulec dziewczynie. W czasie wiosłowania LeShawna przyznała się, że wie o Zajączku. Wtedy chłopak przyznał, że w dzieciństwie zaginął mu piesek imieniem Petey. Nie chciał, by DJ przeżywał to samo. Gdy dowiedział się, że na przez Wyspę Kości jedna osoba musi nieść partnera na barana, oświadczył, że zna swoje możliwości i nie podejmuje się nieść LeShawny. Musiał stoczyć z nią walkę, ale widocznie wygrał, bo to ona go niosła. Jednak, gdy dotarli do jaskini, popędziły ich wełniane bobry. W trakcie trzeciego zadania, wyrył w drewnianej głowie Courtney serce z inicjałami. Odkrył to Chris i się z niego nabijał. Ostatecznie to zadanie udało mu się wygrać. Zagłosował na Geoffa, bo ten nie zagłosował w siedemnastym odcinku na Bridgette. Dostał drugą piankę. Duncan został pokazany na początku Ekstrawaganckiego Obozo-jmania. Złowił na wędkę majtki Owena. Na początku Obozowych rozbitków podczas deszczowego dnia, Duncan ostrzył kij swoim nożem, sarkastycznie odpowiadając na kłótnię Heather i Gwen. Dziwił się pierwszy, gdzie się podział Owen. Po wiadomościach Chrisa, buntownik poszedł się przespać. Rano, wychodząc z domku, nie zauważył wokół wody. Dopiero wpadając do niej ocknął się i razem z dziewczynami uciekł przed Rekinem. Po dotarciu na bezludną wyspę, ustalił, że każdy radzi sobie sam. Strzelił strzałą aż w Pana Kokosa, czym wystraszył Owena. Przechodząc po plaży, Duncan znalazł owoce oraz ogromne jajo.Postanowił się przyłączyć do Gwen, która zbudowała sobie tratwę. Obiecał jej jajo za podwózkę. Na tratwie doszło do paru sprzeczek. Po podwózce, Duncan szedł dalej, nie dając gotce obiecanej zapłaty. Zaczęła się kłótnia o jajo. Po zauważeniu pterodaktyla, Duncan chciał oddać Gwen swoją zdobycz, żeby stwór go nie dopadł, jednak stało się odwrotnie. W końcu pterodaktyl puścił Duncana z Gwen i razem wylądowali przed Heather i Owenem. Całą czwórkę wystraszył ogromny wąż i wszyscy siedzieli w domku na drzewie. Za radą grubasa, Duncan i reszta zwierzyli się sobie ze swoich złych czynów. W końcu zauważyli dym. Obozowicze pomalowali sobie twarze i jak jakieś plemię ruszyli w stronę dymu. Okazało się, że Duncan, Gwen, Owen i Heather odkryli tajną kryjówkę producencką. Zauważył na ceremonii eliminacji, że Chris na talerzu ma 4 pianki, które starczą dla wszystkich. Dostał piankę jako drugi. Zgodził się z Heather tak samo jak reszta, że ich wyznania mają pozostać między nimi. Na początku odcinka'' Jesteś tam Yeti?'' Duncan obudził się razem z innymi w lesie. Prosił rozpaczliwie Szefa, żeby nie zostawiał ich samych. Heather była pewna, że Duncan nie jest tchórzem, i że coś kombinuje. Szef wyznaczył Duncana, by był w drużynie z Owenem, nazywając go przestępcą. Powiedział ironicznie do bojącej się Heather, by poszukała prawników. Następnie pobiegł z Owenem. Powiedział mu, że pobiegli, bo chce być jak najdalej od dziewczyn. Powiedział, żeby się trochę przestraszyły. Następnie wysypał zawartość torby z zapasami. W pokoju zwierzeń rzekł, że cieszy się, że jest z Owenem w drużynie. W razie czego, Wielka stopa wolałaby zjeść Owena(tak twierdził Duncan). Potem pokazał Owenowi noktowizor, który ukradł Szefowi. Dał go jemu, ale po chwili odebrał, kiedy Owen zaczął wrzeszczeć, bo piekły go oczy. Duncan wskazał kierunek, który według niego prowadzi do obozu.Podczas wspinaczki na klif Owen opowiadał Duncanowi o wielkiej stopie. Duncan nie miał zamiaru go słuchać. O mało co przez jego głupoty nie wpadł w przepaść. Gdy się uratował walnął Owena w głowę, twierdząc ironicznie, że on jest brakującym ogniwem pomiędzy ludźmi i małpami. Gdy już weszli na szczyt, Duncan zobaczył przez lornetkę, dziewczyny idące w złym kierunku. Ale okazało się, że dziewczyny idą w poprawnym kierunku, bo mieli przy sobie kompas. Duncan wkurzył się i postanowił zeskoczyć z klifu. Musiał przekonywać do tego Owena. Wepchnął go podstępem do wody, po czym sam skoczył. Potem na tratwie pierdział z Owenem. Wyprzedzili dziewczyny. Potem musiał ratować Owena, gdy wpadł w pułapkę. Heather w tym czasie zabrała z ich torby sprej na komary. Następnie chłopcy odegrali się. Wydawali odgłosy jak niedźwiedź i wypłoszyli dziewczyny do wielkiego pustego zawalonego drzewa i przesunęli tam kamień. Ukradli im batony. Następnie z Owenem, przygotowali pułapkę, do której wpadły dziewczyny. Duncan zabrał im kompas. Gdy Owen zobaczył biegnącego Yeti, ostrzegł Duncana i razem przed nim uciekali krzycząc wniebogłosy. Uciekli do ciemnej jaskini. Potem cała czwórka złączyła się w jedną drużynę. Heather i Gwen postanowił nabrać chłopaków. W drodze po chrust Duncan pokazał Owenowi mapę, na wszelki wypadek, gdyby dziewczyny uciekły z zapasami. Dziewczyny realizowały swój plan, gdy chłopcy spali. Gdy się przebudzili, zdali sobie sprawę, że zostali ograbieni ze wszystkiego. Duncan bardzo się wkurzył. Próbował dogonić Owena, który wyczuł ciastka. Gdy przybiegł do obozu, Duncan miał nadzieję, że Owen pierwszy dotknie totemu, lecz jednak wziął się za ciastka, zrobione przez Szefa. Duncan nie mógł uwierzyć, że przegrali w tak głupi sposób. Na ceremonii przy ognisku odpadł właśnie Duncan. Obozowicze żegnali go w zróżnicowany sposób. W łodzi przegranych Duncan zastał Yeti (lub Chefa), który ciągle zmieniał maski. Duncan był raz spanikowany, raz uspokojony. Ciekawostki *Umie płakać na zawołanie. *Jest jednym z najlepszych zawodników Totalnej Porażki (razem z Heather, Gwen i Owenem). W pierwszych trzech sezonach zawsze dochodził do finałowej piątki. **"Totalna Porażka: Plejada Gwiazd" to na razie jedyny sezon, w którym Duncan nie dotarł do finałowej piątki. *Prawdopodobnie jest piromanem. * Jest najlepszym zawodnikiem Zabójczych Okoni i Trzeszczących Żarów. * Należy do zespołu punkowego ,,Sznyclowe Bandziory". * Duncan jest jednym z trzech uczestników, którzy byli w pięciu drużynach. W dodatku jest wśród tych osób jedynym chłopakiem. * Duncan, Eva, Ezekiel i Jo to jedyni zawodnicy, którzy mieli konflikty z całą obsadą, a nie byli antagonistami. * On, Gwen, Heather i Zoey to jedyni zawodnicy, którzy pojawili się we wszystkich odcinkach dwóch sezonów. Jest również wśród nich jedynym chłopakiem. * Jest drugim zawodnikiem wykluczonym z programu przez Chrisa. Pierwszym zawodnikiem była Sierra. * Możliwe, że jest leworęczny, Można to poznać, że trzyma nóż albo zapalniczkę w lewym ręku. I się nimi posługuje. * W Totalna Porażka w Trasie nigdy nie otrzymał obrzyganej torby z orzeszkami. * Otrzymał też najwięcej symboli odporności niż inny zawodnicy. Otrzymał 13 Pianek w Wyspa Totalnej Porażki, 2 pianki w Totalna Porażka Plejada Gwiazd oraz 8 pozłacanych Chris'ów w Plan Totalnej Porażki. Daje nam to łącznie 23 symbole odporności. * W Plejadzie Gwiazd wysadził wille Chrisa, przez co trafił do wiezienia. * W Plejadzie Gwiazd docenił cięte riposty Jo. Jest to dotąd jedyny zawodnik, który to zrobił * Jest jedynym finalistą Zabójczych Okoni. Galeria |-| Ogólne= Tduncan.jpg|Duncan Iduncan.jpg|iDuncan Iduncncourtney.jpg|iDuncan&Courtney Karta duncan.jpg|karta Duncana tda duncan.jpg|Duncan duncan wins.jpg|Duncan wygrywa PTP Tdwt duncan.jpg|Duncan Rotacje duncan.jpg|Duncan w różnych ujęciach Duncan fghgfh.png|Duncan uciekający z poprawczaka podczas swojej audycji do programu. taniec duncana.jpeg|Taniec Duncana |-| Wyspa Totalnej Porażki= 120px-DuncanKissChef.png|Duncan całuje Chefa w nos. |-| Plan Totalnej Porażki = Duncan i Courtney hfgh.png|Duncan i Courtney Duncan i Harold.png|Duncan i Harold Duncan i Heather.png|Duncan i Heather S02E22 Duncan i Harold PTP.jpeg|Duncan i Harold w chwilowej zgodzie Duncan i Beth.png|Duncan i Beth Courtney_and_Duncan_Back_Together!.png|Duncan i Courtney |-| Totalna Porażka w Trasie = Duncan i Chris.png|Duncan i Chris DuncanGwenKiss2-1-.png|Duncan i Gwen Duncan i Alejandro.PNG|Duncan i Alejandro S03E21 Duncan.jpg|Duncan w Serengeti |-| Totalna Porażka: Zemsta Wyspy= S04E01 Część starej obsady na jachcie.png|Duncan na jachcie całujący się z Gwen. |-| Totalna Porażka: Plejada Gwiazd= Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Chłopcy Kategoria:Finaliści Kategoria:Zabójcze Okonie Kategoria:Trzeszczące Żarówy Kategoria:Drużyna Chris Jest Naprawdę Bardzo Bardzo Bardzo Bardzo Słodki Kategoria:Nikczemne Sępy Kategoria:Bohaterskie Chomiki Kategoria:Uczestnicy Wyspy Totalnej Porażki Kategoria:Uczestnicy Planu Totalnej Porażki Kategoria:Uczestnicy Totalnej Porażki w Trasie Kategoria:Uczestnicy Totalnej Porażki: Plejady Gwiazd